Black Flame
by xXxTDI AngelxXx
Summary: Chase plans on having Omi become possesed by the god of death, Hades. However his plan fails. He ends up getting a new ally. What will happen when one monk crosses over to the Heylin side? A romance perhaps?
1. Tritant of Zeus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its character. I also do not own the gods mentioned even though I may make up some of their traits. (Again, disclaimers are pointless)**

**Pairings: Thats for you to find out :P**

**Rating: T for violence.**

**All the monks are the same rank as they were on the last episode.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Black Flame**

**By: Sarah (xXXanaXx)**

**Chapter One: Tritant of Zeus**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Wuya sat in her bed peeling the skin off of an apple with her fingernail. The bed was small and lumpy and very uncomfortable. She wasn't happy.

Look what she had been reduced to. There once was a time, when she was the most powerful force on Earth. When nothing could ever stop her. Where she had powers and could destroy a man with just a snap of her fingers. But then, things changed.

After Raimundo trapped her back into the puzzle box, things were never the same. Sure she escaped, but she was still a powerless ghost. When Chase used to Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror on her, she thought she would be all powerful again, but guess what. Mr. Prince of Darkness here didn't give her her powers back. So she was just as powerful as she was in her ghost form except she could comb her hair and she had the pleasure of receiving a monthly gift from Mother Nature.

"I need to get out of this dump." she said to herself. Sure, she had a slight crush on Chase, but living here was driving her out of her freaking mind. She needed to get out of here. She wanted to scream. Then she noticed a black shadow in the corner of her room. Suspended from the ceiling was Chase's little messenger crow. If she said anything aloud, Chase would hear of it, and she didn't want that.

A knock from the door disturbed her thoughts. Before she could order the person to come in, the door swung open. One of Chase's jungle cat henchmen was in their human form and standing in her doorway. "Master Young requests your presence."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Negative m'lady. Master Young requests your presence at once. It's urgent." he replied sternly.

"Fine." Wuya rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the bed and followed the henchmen up a spiral staircase. He led her to the circular room with the eyeball in the middle. Chase was sitting in front of the eyeball with his legs crossed and his left elbow propped up on his knee. His head was being supported by his left hand. He looked like he was bored out of his mind. The henchmen gave a silent cough to alert his master that they had arrived. He turned around and then stood up.

"It's about time you got here."

"What do you want?" she started toward him as the henchmen made his exit.

"We have a mission. I plan on using a shen-gong-wu on a certain monk."

"Omi? I swear sometimes I think you're obsessed with him. Omi this, Omi that. Are you secretly gay or something?"

Chase rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. "Yes, Omi. I plan on using a wu that will bring him back to the Heylin side."

"Which one? Ying Yo Yo? Reversing Mirror? Treasure of the Blind Swordsmen? The Monkey Staff?" she rambled.

"No, the wu is called Tritant of Zeus."

"I've never even heard of that." she said puzzled. "It hasn't been activated yet."

"That's because I stole it from Dashi before he had a chance to hide it."

"Well, what does it do?"

"When it is blasted at someone, they get possessed by a god. I plan on having Omi become possessed by Hades. Then we shall truly destroy the Earth." he explained.

"So, when do we put this little plan of yours into action?"

He looked down at the eyeball. "In about five minutes." he motioned her over to see. In the ball, it showed all the monks sitting in the garden. They were in a circle doing their afternoon meditations.

"Wake up, gang. We got a live one." Dojo shouted as he slithered into the scene.

"What is it Dojo?" Clay asked. He unraveled the scroll that showed a man standing there holding a small sphere.

"It's called the Sphere of Truth. You can ask it any question in the world and it will answer it. However, there are two catches. First, it doesn't tell you the answer, instead it shows a picture. Second, you may only ask one question and thats it."

"Well thats kind of pointless." Kimiko said.

"Not if the question is how to destroy evil." Raimundo pointed out.

"Oh, good thinking my oh so clever leader, Raimundo. However, I thought of the possibility before you did. I am a much quicker thinker than you and deserve to be leader." Omi bragged.

"Ok you two, lets just go and get this wu." Dojo said before a fight broke out. He grew to his dragon form and they we off toward Guatemala.

"So what now?" Wuya asked.

"We go to Guatemala."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I can see the look on your faces. You all don't think this story is going anywhere. But you are wrong. I have big plans for this story, so don't give up on it just yet.

Sarah


	2. Apprentice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its character. I also do not own the gods mentioned *even though I may make up some of their traits* (Again, disclaimers are pointless)**

**Pairings: Thats for you to find out :P**

**Rating: T for violence.**

**All the monks are the same rank as they were on the last episode.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Black Flame**

**By: Sarah (xXanaXx)**

**Chapter Two: Apprentice**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The gang rode in complete silence almost the whole ride there. "Dojo, why don't you get a couch, or at least lawn chairs on this thing?" Raimundo complained.

"Well, I'm sorry if my back doesn't meet your sitting standards." Dojo spat sarcastically.

"I think we're here." Kimiko said.

"What makes you say that?" Clay asked.

"Because I see a sea of Jack-bots down below." Kimiko pointed out. And low and behold, hundreds of Jack-bots flew over top the trees in search of the wu. Did this scare the monks? Nope. Jack-bots were as weak as their creator, Jack Spicer. The monks flew down between the trees and Dojo shrunk down to his gecko size.

"Wanna split up?" Clay asked.

"Great idea, Clay. I suggest we..." Omi started

"Lets leave this to the leader." Raimundo interrupted while patting the bald kid's head. "I say Clay and Omi go North and Kimiko and I go South. Dojo, you can go with Clay and Omi."

Dojo slithered underneath Clay's hat and the two groups split up.

"Clay, who do you think was most deserving to be leader?" Omi asked with his head down.

"Why do you ask, partner?" Clay asked noticing Omi's weird behavior.

"Well, I think I should have been leader. I mean, I have been training all of my life. Raimundo turned against us. Also, he was the last to be promoted to apprentice level!!!" Omi exaggerated the last sentence.

"Well, honestly, little buddy. I would rather have Kimiko be our leader."

Why!?! She is a female!!" Omi screamed in utter confusion.

"Well, she doesn't fight over immature things like you and Raimundo were doing back at the temple. She is strong and independent. She knows what she's doing, and she can fight." Clay explained.

"But she is female!" Omi stressed again.

"Omi," he sighed but that was as far as he got. Ahead of them stood Jack and all those Jack-bots they had seen earlier. They were all in marching position behind Jack.

"Greetings Xiaolin losers, I Jack Spicer am going to," he paused and starred at the two. He scratched his head and then began to count on his fingers. After about five minutes of this he spoke again. "Um, isn't there supposed to be more of you?"

Clay rolled his eyes and grinned at the boy 'genius'. "Ok, Jack, lets think this through. There are four elements. Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. How many people do you see?" Another five minutes went by.

"Two!" Jack screamed as though he was a toddler solving his first math problem.

"Good boy, Jackie. Now there are four warriors." he said holding up four fingers. "And there are two here." he subtracted two fingers. "How many are missing?" he knew from the instant it left his mouth, that he shouldn't have asked. Another ten minutes went by.

"Ok, never mind. Raimundo and Kimiko aren't here. They 're looking for the wu." Clay finally said.

"Oh, well, prepare to meet your doom, Xiaolin punks." Jack said, a slight red blush across his face.

Jack bots flied toward them. It felt like a sandstorm. They didn't know North from South, left from right. All they knew, was they had to fight, and win. They threw punches and kicks all over the place. Then, they got a small patch cleared, so they could see some grass. The two exchanged each other a look that read 'are you ready?'. They both nodded and simultaneity leaped into the air.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

The ground below them rose, and the clumps of rock and dirt turned into a huge fist. Water covered over the giant fist. The fist shifted and pounded into the ground, right in the center of the army of jack-bots. The crash caused a seismic wave that either crushed the jack-bots, or sent them flying into the heavens above. The once flooded area, was now clean of every jack-bot. The two stood glaring at Jack. Jack shifted in his shoes, not sure what to do. A blush of embarrassment, and a smile of surrender across his face. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake below them.

(**Meanwhile) **

"If I was a mysterious shen gong wu where would I be?" Kimiko asked herself.

"Probably someplace we will never find." said Raimundo.

"Looking for this?" a voice called.

"Chase what're doing here?" Kimiko said now in a fighting stance along with Raimundo.

"Well, I am looking for a new apprentice and I thought maybe one of the Xiaolin monks might be worthy enough to qualify." he said.

"In your dreams! There is no way you are taking anyone from my team." Raimundo yelled.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were easily persuaded last time. So, being the leader and all, I assumed your other teammates would be even more easy to persuade." Chase declared. Raimundo snarled. "But I have no intress in you, Raimundo, or the cowboy for that matter." he continued. "I already know what Omi is capable of, but I have failed to see the Dragon of Fire in battle."

"What are you saying?" she asked backing away ever so slowly.

"It means I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." he declared.

"You can't just declare a Xiaolin Showdown. Two members have to be touching the shen gong wu." Raimundo protested.

"Watch me." The sphere started to glow a golden color. It was so intensely bright, that they had to shield their eyes. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wajor my Ying Yo Yo for your Sword of the Storm. The challenge is sparing. The first one to fall off of the platform first looses." he smirked evilly.

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo. Her look told Raimundo she was waiting for a order. She didn't know whether to accept or not. He gave her a small nod and she quickly straightened and turned back toward Chase. "I accept your challenge Chase Young." she announced.

"Very well then, let's go."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground shook and the ground rose. There was a round, smooth platform high in the sky. There was a smaller rock sculpture off to the side. On the smaller sculpture stood Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Jack.

"Hey, how'd we get here?" Clay asked.

"Chase challenged Kimiko to a Xiaolin Showdown without her even touching the wu." Raimundo explained.

"Can he do that?" Omi asked.

"Apparently." Raimundo commented.

Chase and Kimiko were standing on opposite sides of the rock. Their glares fierce and locked onto each other. "Gon-ye-tempai." they yelled.

However, the battle didn't start off right away. They each circled the perimeter, never taking their eyes off of one another. Kimiko was the one to make the first move. She ran up in lightning speed in hopes of punching him in the chest, however it did not turn out that way. Chase grabbed her elongated arm and twisted it behind her back. She quenched in pain then remembered something very useful when fighting with boys. She reared her leg back and kicked him straight in his gentiles. He fell to his knees and Kimiko took this opportunity to kick him right in the jaw. He feel backwards as blood trickled from his mouth. But he got the strength to get back up and land a blowing kick on Kimiko's stomach. She fell back twenty feet clenching her stomach. He stood over her and smirked. "Had enough yet?"

"Are you kidding, I'm justing getting warmed up." she landed a harsh kick to his kneecaps sending him stumbling back. She took this time to pull out the Sword of the Storm. "Sword of the Storm" she called. A large tornado formed from under Chase. It swooped him up from the ground. She decided to add her own little spice to the attack. "Wudai Mars Fire!" she screamed. The tornado now became a flame whirlwind. Chase was trapped inside, chocking on the illuminating ashes. Kimiko leaped in the air and into the tornado. She gave Chase one last, strong kick that sent him out of the tornado and off of the platform.

**Xiaolin Showdown Ended **

Kimiko appeared on the ground, obviously exhausted, holding all three shen-gong-wu. All three of her teammates came over to congratulate her. "I must say, I am quite impressed." Chase said observing the monks.

"Not as weak as you thought huh?" Kimiko replied.

"No, not at all. In fact, you're much more." he commented with a strange look on his face. Kimiko automatically tensed.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked, scared at this point.

"I mean this, Tritant of Zeus!" The object in his hand sent a long beam directed at Kimiko. Once it stuck her, she was lifted off the ground, just floating in mid-air. She was glowing a bright shed of red. Then she felt a very strong headache coming on. She clenched her head and cried out in utter pain. Then the glowing stopped and she fell motionlessly to the ground, unconscious. Another large beam came, but this time Kimiko was glowing a gold color. Her body lifted again and this time, was carried over to Chase, where one of his henchmen grabbed her. They started to turn away.

"Hold on one second, where do you think you're taking her? And what did you do to her?" Raimundo called out.

Chase looked over his shoulder, not even interested enough to look at the monk. "She is coming with me. Kimiko is no longer on the Xiaolin side."

"Says you." Raimundo muttered. He ran and leaped, attempting to kick him as hard as he could in the back of his skull. However, Chase ducked and Raimundo fell to the ground. Chase laughed and walked over to his body and landed his foot on Raimundo's throat. He gasped for breath and looked up at the Prince of Darkness whose eyes were filled with as much happiness as a Prince of Darkness could have.

"Why don't you try that move out again? I don't think the results will be as pleasant." he said lifting his foot up. He walked on. Raimundo glared at his teammates with such hate it was indescribable.

"Umm, well, I am just gonna go home now." Jack said nervously launching into the air with his halo-pack.

"Congratulations guys, we just lost Kimiko." Raimundo spat sarcastically.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you enjoyed that. It made the story more interesting. Please read and review!!!

Sarah


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its character. I also do not own the gods mentioned *even though I may make up some of their traits* (Again, disclaimers are pointless)**

**Pairings: RaixKim ChasexPele **

**Rating: T for violence.**

**All the monks are the same rank as they were on the last episode.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Black Flame**

**By: Sarah (xXanaXx)**

**Chapter Three: Awakening**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kimiko woke up with a pounding headache. Her whole body ached. Every hair on her head felt bruised. What happened? She remembers her winning the showdown, and how everyone was congratulating her. Then Chase said something about her being much more than that? That was all she could recall. Her mind was so foggy. She took a moment to observe her surroundings. She was in a cage. The long, slender, silver poles were about a half an inch to an inch apart. The cage looked tall enough to stand in. So, very slowly, she rose to her feet. Even they ached. She looked around, trying to decipher where she was. She could see desks and cabinets. The room was a gloomy color, dark blue maybe? It looked like a mad scientist's laboratory. Where was she? First she was in a jungle with her friends, then she fought in a showdown with Chase, and now what? She was in a laboratory in a cage? What was going on?

"I see you've awoken." a voice called out from behind.

Kimiko whipped her neck around, which caused a lot of pain, to see the dark figure. But her pain didn't show on her face. It was too consumed with shock and fear. About twenty feet away was a doorway that led just a little ray of light into the dark room. In the doorway, stood Chase Young. His arms folded and his gaze directed on her.

"What the hell is going on here?" she shouted.

"Now now, Kimiko. No need for foul language. After all, I am not going to hurt you." his voice trying to sound soothing. However, it sounded like a shriek in Kimiko's ears.

"Then why would you lock me in a cage in a dark room if you were not planning on hurting me?" she screamed again.

"Young dragon, you just don't understand. I shot you with that beam for a reason." All of her memories came flooding back to her now. She had won the showdown and Chase shot a laser light at her. It lifted her in the air and knocked her out.

"What did that laser do to me?" she demanded more than asked.

"It was not a laser, it was a shen-gong-wu." he corrected

"There hasn't been an activated wu that does something like this." she said pointing to her bruises.

"That is because it has not been activated yet. You see, I stole it from Dashi before he had a chance to hide it like the rest of the wu."

"Will you just cut the bull shit and tell me what it does already?" she demanded.

He laughed. "Why, your a feisty one aren't you? Very well, I suppose it is only fair that I share with you your fate. You see, the Tritant of Zeus has the ability to make any person become possessed by a Greek god. At first, I selected Omi. If he would be possessed by Hades, we would rule side by side, but then I saw your power. Your fire power is quite extraordinary." he explained pacing back and forth.

"I'm not in the mood to be flattered." she snapped. "I haven't been possessed yet." she pointed out.

"I have not called upon the spirit yet. All I must do is say its name." he stated.

"I've had enough of this. Judelette Flip, Fire!" she did two front flips and then shot a blast of fire out of her hands. It reached the metal poles and shot right back at her. She crumbled the ground, clutching her stomach, which had had the biggest impact.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the cage is fire resistance? Any kind of heat bounces right back off." he smirked evilly. Kimiko glared him with pure hatred.

"You're despicable." Kimiko spat.

"That maybe so, Pele." he grinned cynically.

Kimiko's once sky blue eyes, turned a deep shade of red. "Hello, master." her voice music to Chase's ears.

*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*

Raimundo sat in his cubicle. Ever since they had gotten back from Guatemala, he hadn't spoken to anyone. Clay passed by his door then stepped back to look at him. "Dude, why are you so mad?"

"Why do you think?" he said bitterly.

"It is not your fault Kimiko was taken." Omi popped up, taking a bite out of his apple.

"That's not why I'm mad. At least I tried to save her. You all were standing there doing nothing!" he screamed.

"We were waiting for an order." Omi stated.

"Oh, so it's my fault for not telling you all to attack?" Raimundo screamed furiously.

"Well, partner, you are our leader. You should have called us to do Wudai Orion Formation or something." Clay said.

"I don't believe this. You all are blaming me because you all were too stupid to use your heads? Obviously, if one of our teammates is being kidnapped, then I want you to attack. Not stand around like a bunch of retards." his face was blood red and his eyes were bulging. He stormed out of the room and pushed by his teammates. He ran out into the garden, underneath the cherry-blossom tree. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up to the sky. It was light blue with maybe one or two clouds. But then, it changed. The sky turned a dark purple, and black clouds swam in. The whole Earth seemed to fall into darkness. Lighting began to strike. However this lightning was unique. It was the color of fire.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dum dum duh!!! Dramatical!!!! Hope you all enjoyed!!! Read and Review. Sorry to any Omi and Clay fans but I think they're retarded lol.

Sarah


	4. Blaze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its character. I also do not own the gods mentioned *even though I may make up some of their traits* (Again, disclaimers are pointless)**

**Pairings: RaixKim ChasexPele **

**Rating: T for violence.**

**All the monks are the same rank as they were on the last episode.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Black Flame**

**By: Sarah (XxXanaxX)**

**Chapter Four: Blaze**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pele sat in the middle of Chase's thrown room meditating. She had changed into a new robe. It was black and sleeveless and had a red sash across her waist. She sat Indian style with her eyes peacefully shut. She had tied Kimiko's long black hair into a long, eloquent braid. Chase sat on his thrown admiring the goddess. She had been meditating for almost three hours now. He thought it was about time to get her attention, so he could go over his plan of world domination with her.

"How are you adjusting to your new body, Pele?" he asked.

Her eyes remained shut as she spoke. "It is quite different. I'm not used to such a petite figure. But I do admire my new form. But why don't I have the same powers that I had in my previous life? I remember having much more fire power." She opened her eyes to look at Chase. To him, it looked like a young pupil ready to learn at any cost. Innocent somehow too. It made him feel like he had a little more authority.

"Well, you are only here in mind. You are still in Ki... the dragon of fire's body. Do you remember any of her memories?"

"Not really. I only remember my life in Loutou. Then being jerked out of the spirit whelm at the sound of my name. Then I saw your face."

"Well, I will help you a little bit. You are in the body of the Xiaolin dragon of fire. There are three other Xiaolin monks. Omi, the warrior of water, Clay, the warrior of earth, and Raimundo, the warrior of wind."

"Wait a second. I know that name." she said interrupting Chase. "Raimundo? Raimundo Pedrosa?"

"Is that the only thing you remember?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes, just that name."

"Interesting. So something about the dragon of wind is significant in her mind. We could use this to our advantage." as he pondered the possibility, he heard a faint noise behind him. The black crow was waiting by Chase's thrown. The two exchanged a look and Chase nodded, as if he read the creature's mind. "It is time to go. A new shen gong wu has been activated."

"Yes master." Pele replied as the two walked through the huge gate, exiting Chase's lair.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The remaining three dragons and Master Fung were all gathered in the main hall. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was standing on edge. "It appears there is a new evil among us. I have never read anything about an event like this in any scroll. I have a bad feeling we are dealing with something purely evil." Master Fung said.

"What brought this new evil on, Master?" Omi questioned.

"Yea, demons don't just rise up from the ground on any given day." Clay added.

"I don't know what the cause of these strange events is." Master Fung said morosely.

"Could Kimiko's disappearance have anything to do with it?" Raimundo chimed in for the first time in the meeting.

"There is no way to be certain." Master Fung stated.

"Yes there is. We go to Chase's lair, get her back, and see if that weird beam did anything to her."

"Raimundo, we have already had this discussion. We will rescue Kimiko when the time is right."

"You all act like you don't even care if she's in danger or not. Like she could die and you all wouldn't give a damn." Raimundo screamed furiously getting to his feet.

"Raimundo! You know that is not true." Omi screamed.

"No one asked you cue ball. You just watched her being captured." Omi hung his head shamefully. Raimundo turned around to walk away when Dojo rushed in.

"Wu alert! It's a good one too!" Dojo exclaimed opening the scroll. "It is called the Dream Portal. It takes the user to a sort of incubus, created out of his or her own imagination. But there is a catch."

"There always is." Raimundo muttered.

"This is a big catch." he said ignoring Raimundo. "The user only gets to stay in the dream world for five minutes. If they don't return to the portal before then, they will be trapped there forever."

"Well, let's go nag this wu!" Clay exclaimed trying to bring up the mood. They walked outside and Dojo changed into his dragon form. They hopped on his back and flew into the sky.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They arrived at a dessert in Northern Africa. The land was barren and the sand stretched out as far as the eye could see. The only objects within site were a few cacti and some rocks. The land was completely flat and dry. No sign of life anywhere. "It's hotter than blue blaze out here!" Clay whistled.

"Yea, Dojo. Let's just find this wu and hop!" Omi said.

"You mean bounce." Raimundo corrected.

"That too!" Omi never listened when the others corrected him. He just agreed with whatever they said.

"My Dojo senses are tingling. They say the wu is... that way." He pointed to the southeast. The gang walked in that direction for about five minutes when Omi suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter partner?" Clay asked.

"I sense a great evil approaching." Omi seemed to be in some sort of trance. He was concentrating really hard on where he sensed the evil and what it was. This thing had an auora unfamiliar to anything Omi had ever felt before. Then they heard the sound of a crow above their head. Then Chase and Pele landed about twenty yards in front of them. "Kimiko! You are okay! What ha..." He stopped in mid sentence. This was not the Kimiko that had once been his good friend. The evil auora was coming from her! And something was different about her, not just her new Heylin uniform. Her eyes were piercing red. Bloodthirsty almost. The appearance frightened Omi, but he not dare to admit it. He looked at his fellow monks. Clay was starring wide eyed at the Japanese girl, his mouth hanging open slightly. Raimundo's expression was unreadable. His eyes showed a mixture of pain and anger. He wanted so bad to wipe the smirk off of the Prince of Darkness' face. However, he held his composure. After all, he needed to set an example, since he was leader and all.

"What are you doing here, Chase?" he demanded harshly. He kept his eyes off of Kimiko, in fear that he might snap and do something he would later regret.

"You know, just getting some fresh air. I also thought you might want to meet my new apprentice. This is Pele." He returned the vicious glare back at Raimundo.

"Pele? Who is this Pele you speak of? I only see Kimiko." Omi questioned confusedly.

"Well, you see young monk, the Tritant of Zeus is a very powerful Shen-Gong-Wu. When someone uses it on the other person, they become in control of them. They decided when they're them, and when they're someone else."

"Will you cut the bull crap and tell us what the hell you did to her?" Raimundo spat furiously.

Chase gave a small laugh and looked at Raimundo with a half smile. "Your best friend's life rests in my hands. I would watch my mouth if I were you." Raimundo swallowed hard and glared at Chase. Hate consumed everything in him and he wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. Piece by piece. Then throw the remains in a fire. Chase looked back at Omi. "As I was saying, I can control when she is herself, or when she becomes a goddess. Pele is the goddess of fire and a very strong opponent. I thought she could use some target practice."

"So you want us to fight Kim... I mean Pele?" Clay asked absorbing all this new information.

"Well, I suppose you could try to fight back, but it would be pretty pointless." Chase smiled. He looked over at Pele. "Have your fun, but leave them alive." Pele nodded and leaped in between Chase and the monks. They stood there frozen. Should they attack, or not? Omi was the first one to react.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" A jet of water flew from Omi's hand and shot toward Pele. She stood there until the last mili-second. Then she simply raised her hand and the water turned into steam.

"Oh is it my turn?" She asked, an evil smirk on her face. She jumped toward Omi and punched him in the stomach with a flaming fist. He flew backwards through the sand, which he ended up getting trapped under.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay screamed. He smashed his foot into the ground creating a large crater. Then he used his element to summon large stones out of the crack and toward Pele. She simply dodged every one like it was nothing. Clay stood there wide eyed at her. Pele responded with a burst of fire towards Clay. He covered his face, preparing for an impact. He felt intense heat but no burn. He opened his eyes to find he was inside a ring of fire. He saw many shadows in the form of Kimiko on the outside. The he suddenly saw Pele jump through the ring and kick his square in the chest. This sent him flying through the other side of the ring and into a cactus.

"Two down, one to go." She said looking at Raimundo. She automatically sent a huge fire ball straight at him.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" A burst of wind collided with the fire ball. For a minute it was a battle of endurance. But every time one side inched forward the other one responded, making it even again. Then the two elements exploded, sending both warriors back.

"It seems you are a worthy opponent." she complemented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Pele smirked and then charged at Raimundo. She tried to kick him in the side of the head, but he ducked just in time. Then he punched her in the stomach. She skidded back a few feet but retaliated quickly and charged like lightning. She kicked him in his jaw, making him stumble. He shook it off and jumped down onto his hands. He then swung both of his feet at Pele's legs, knocking her down. He jumped on-top of her pinning her arms down. He applied all his weight, so she wouldn't escape. "Come on, Kimiko. I know you're in there."

"Who is this Kimiko? I am Pele. The all mighty goddess of Fire!" She said while struggling against Raimundo's muscular arms.

"Come on, Kimi. It's me, Rai. Your best friend. Come on, girl, you're strong enough, you can do it." Pele's struggle weakened until she just stopped moving completely. Her eyes slowly faded back to sapphire blue. Kimiko gasped for air, as if she had been underwater for a while. The look of fear and pain was written clearly on her face.

"Rai... help... me." she whispered weakly. Then she snapped her eyes shut forcefully and screamed out in pain. The image picked at Raimundo from the inside. When she re-opened her eyes, they were red again. A frightening, evil smirk planted across her face. She kicked her legs up and gave her hardest kick into Raimundo's gut. This sent him back pretty far. The pain was too much, so he just lay there, clutching his stomach in pain.

"That is enough for today, Pele." Chase announced.

"Yes, master." Pele turned around and joined Chase. The crow swooped down with the Dream Portal in its talons. The three took off, leaving the monks grieving in pain.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, do you like? I told you all not to give up on me ;-P. I know I suck at fight scenes but just please bear with me. Anyways sorry for the late update. Please Please with a cherry on top review!! Flames are welcomed.**

**Also, please vote on my poll. It's for a new Xiaolin Showdown story. Love you all!**

**Sarah**

**PS: Do you guys think that my chapters are too short?**


	5. Planning and Scheming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its character. I also do not own the gods mentioned *even though I may make up some of their traits* (Again, disclaimers are pointless)**

**Pairings: RaixKim ChasexPele **

**Rating: T for violence.**

**All the monks are the same rank as they were on the last episode.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Black Flame**

**By: Sarah (xXxTDI AngelxXx)**

**Chapter Five: Planning and Scheming**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pele and Chase were sparring out in the courtyard. Every time Chase would try and land a punch, it was easily dodged and returned with a much more forceful attack. In about five moves, Pele would have Chase laying on the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Your powers are coming back to their full potential. I am very pleased."

"I'm glad to please you."

Chase smiled at her. "Pele, there is more information I wish to tell you."

A look of confusion passed through her face. "What is it, master?"

"I have began researching the Tritant of Zeus in the ancient scrolls, and I came across something very interesting. I figured out a way to make your change permanent"

She suddenly became very excited. "Well what is it? Tell me!"

"If the recipient, being you, becomes bound to a person of this world, then the transformation will become irreversible."

"So what do I have to do?"

"I have come up with a solution. If me and you were to betroth, then the change will become permanent."

"So, all I have to do is marry you, and I can stay in this body?" hope rising in his voice.

"Precisely."

"I would be honored, master." she said with a bow. He returned the bow and gazed over her. An idea struck his mind. He grinned at his new devious plan.

"However, before we do that, I have one task for you, my apprentice."

"And what might that task be?" she asked raising a curious eyebrow.

He smiled, showing a row of sharp white teeth. "You are going to kill the dragon of the wind."

*********************************************************************************

No one had seen Raimundo much for the past week. He had spent most of his time either in the scroll room or in the forest. No one ever knew what he was doing in the forest. He would wake up earlier than anyone else and spend hours in the scroll room reading scroll upon scroll. Then once everyone woke up, he would run to the forest and not come back until late night. He wouldn't talk to anyone and he never ate with the group. The elderly monks plus Clay, Omi, and Dojo, all gathered in the Meditation Hall to discuss the mater.

"Raimundo has gotten way out of hand." Master Fung said.

"I haven't seen the guy in a week." Clay commented.

"I have seen him exiting the scroll room on many occasions. Does anyone know what it is he is studying?" one of the older monks asked.

"I haven't the faintest clue." Master Fung said.

"I have a suggestion." Omi said looking at Master Fung for permission to continue. After he nodded, Omi took in a breath and began his plan. "One of us should use the Shroud of Shadows to follow Raimundo and see what he is up to."

"That might actually work." Clay said.

"Very well. Omi, I want you to stay up tonight and wait. When Raimundo wakes up to go to the scroll room, use the shen gong wu and watch him. Then, when he goes to the forest, Clay will take over while you rest. Understood?"

"Yes Master Fung." Omi and Clay bowed, exiting the room. It was about eleven o'clock pm, so Clay decided to head to bed.

"Are you sure your going to be able to stay up all night, little partner?" Clay looked at his yellow skinned friend.

"Of course! I am a Xiaolin dragon. Sleep shall not defeat me!"

Clay still looked doubtfully. "Whatever you say, good night."

Omi walked into his cubicle and took a seat. He laid the Shroud of Shadows beside him as he sat in a meditation position. He sat there thinking about many things. These were troubled times they were in. Kimiko, or Pele, was becoming unstoppable and stronger by the minute. Master Fung said an answer would reveal itself in time, but they had already wasted enough time. To make matters worse, Raimundo, who was supposed to be their leader, was never around and refused to talk to anyone. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess. The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the clock and saw it was four o'clock am. But everyone didn't wake up until at least seven thirty. '_It must be Raimundo,' _he thought. He wrapped himself with the Shroud of Shadows and tip toed out of the cubicle. He saw Raimundo walking down the corridor. He followed after him, as silent as a ghost. He walked into the scroll room and quickly shut the door. Omi had to run to get in the door soon enough. After he closed the door, he double locked it.

Raimundo went over to a shelf containing many scrolls. Omi expected him to take one of the scrolls off of the shelf. However, he pushed the bookshelf aside revealing a hole in the wall. The hole was close to the ground and wasn't very deep. Raimundo reached into the hole and pulled out two scrolls. He sat in the middle of the floor and spread both scrolls out on the floor. Omi quietly crept over to his side. He looked over his shoulder to observe the scrolls for himself. On one scroll was a detailed description of the Tritant of Zeus. It's function, how to use it, the risk factors in using it, and some other minor details about the shen gong wu. The other one was much longer and had a whole lot more information. It was titled '_Most Powerful Xiaolin Moves: Wind Edition Expert monks only!!'._

So Raimundo had snuck into the secret scrolls that were forbidden to the other monks? How had he managed that? Omi would worry about that later, for right now, he watched his friends study the two scrolls, re-reading them over and over again. '_He must be really determined to save Kimiko,' _Omi thought. After a few hours, he heard some footsteps further down the corridor.

"Shit, they're already up." Raimundo muttered to himself. He quickly put the scrolls back into his hiding spot and pushed the shelf back into place. He then scurried out the door and headed outside. Omi followed after him and quickly made his way to the cubicles. He went over to Clay's cubicle and found the cowboy already dressed, adjusting his boots.

"Hey little buddy, whats up?"

"Raimundo is heading off into the woods. I suggest you hurry to catch up with him." Omi said handing Clay the Shroud of Shadows.

He nodded in agreement. "I'm on it." He wrapped the shen gong wu around his broad shoulders and ran down the corridor. He caught site of Raimundo on the edge of the tree line. He followed behind him silently. They walked for a good fifteen or twenty minutes before coming to a small clearing. Raimundo walked to the middle of the meadow and scanned the area. Clay decided it would be best if he stay in the tree line. He watched as Raimundo took a deep breath. The wind around them began to pick up. A gust of wind gathered around Raimundo and created a tornado around him. The tornado lifted him off the ground and towards the air. However, a few seconds later, the tornado disappeared causing Raimundo to plummet to the ground. He landed on his back and growled in pain and frustration.

"Come on, Raimundo! Pull it together! Let go of your anger. Stop thinking about her for just one minute!" he yelled at himself. At the last comment, he forcefully kicked a nearby tree. Said tree was now missing a big chunk of bark out of it. Raimundo heard a twig snap behind him and whipped his head around scanning the area. Clay held his breath. He was shifting his weight and accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" He stood in a fighting stance. Clay sighed. His cover was already blown, and he really did not want to face Raimundo wrath. So he slowly removed the Shroud of Shadows and looked at his friend. Raimundo sighed in irritation. "Clay what are you doing out here?"

"Master Fung sent me, to see what you've been up to."

Raimundo chuckled. "Should have known. You all don't have to worry about me, just leave me alone."

"Raimundo, we will save her. Come on talk to me, man. We're friends." Clay pleaded. Raimundo was starring intently at the ground. Clay started to think it was a lost cause and began to walk away.

"I've been studying." Raimundo said. Clay turned and started walking back towards his friend, who still kept him eyes on the grass underneath him. "I've been researching the shen gong wu that Chase used on Kimiko. And the only way to get her back is if we break the Tritant while Kimiko is in control of her body and not Pele."

"But how are we going to do that? Only Chase can control that, and we know he will never say Kim's name."

Raimundo finally looked Clay in the eyes. "She's fighting inside, I know it. When we were fighting, she turned into herself, but just for a little while. If I can just get her alone, then I can get her to change back."

"Thats a good plan, but it's impossible. It's not like we can kidnap a goddess, especially when she's under Chase's watch."

"Well, we don't have much time. There is a way that Chase can make the change permanent, and I have a feeling he will figure that out shortly and will not hesitate to do it." Raimundo said.

"So what was that you tried to do a minute ago?"

"It's a move I learned by looking through one of the scrolls. It is supposedly the most powerful wind move, but it requires complete calmness and concentration. You cannot be thinking or feeling anything."

Clay whistled. "Sounds tough."

"I was almost there that time. It was the first time I got more than a foot off the ground." he grinned sheepishly.

Clay looked up at the sky and then back down to Raimundo, "Well, we better head back to the temple. You plan on telling the others your plan?"

Raimundo averted his gaze away from Clay, "In time. I still need to figure everything out first."

"I understand." he nodded. "Will you at least come back to the temple? We haven't seen you in a week."

Raimundo hesitated for a moment and the shrugged. "Yea, sure why not." The two began their trek back to the temple.

*******************************Later On That Night*******************************

Pele crept around in a nearby tree, watching the temple. It was about twelve thirty and she had been waiting here for about an hour now. She saw the final light in the temple go out. She waited until about three o'clock, that way she could be sure everyone was asleep. She smirked evilly to herself. It was time. She jumped down from the branch and crept towards the window leading into the monk's cubicles.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I am so sorry to have not updated in like 6 months. I will understand if you wanna hang me by my thumbs. Anyways please review!!!

Sarah~xTAx

PS: How do yu like the new username?


End file.
